mlpfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradley Morton
Bradley "Brad" Morton is a minor character in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and also a recurring villain in American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007). He is the only son of Officer Morton (Dee Bradley Baker) and Mrs. Morton, Rose's ex-boyfriend, and also the rival of Haley Long's older brother Jake Long (Dante Basco). According to Zephyr Breeze's older sister Fluttershy (Andrea Libman), Bradley Morton was killed by Sunset Shimmer's cronies Snips (Lee Tockar) and Snails (Richard Ian Cox) shortly before the events of the first Equestria Girls film. Bradley Morton is voiced by Matthew Nolan, who also voiced Prince Charming in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Character history Bradley "Brad" Morton was sent by Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Soichet) to St. Augustine, Florida from New York City with the order to find an ancient treasure, which was located somewhere in northeastern Florida. While in St. Augustine, Bradley Morton met and briefly fell in love with a blonde-haired teenage girl named Rose (Mae Whitman), who also came from New York City, despite the fact that she hates him due to his unfriendly behavior. It is unknown if Bradley Morton succeeds or failed in finding the artifact, but another possibility is that he did find the artifact, a pendant, but choose to keep it for himself and hide it in his backpack rather than hand it to Sunset Shimmer. If this is true, it would explain where Twilight Sparkle's pendant came from and why Sunset Shimmer and later Eli Pandarus (Jonathan Freeman), Bonnie Rockwaller (Kirsten Storms), Shego (Nicole Sullivan), Dr. Drakken (John DiMaggio), Councilor Chang (Lauren Tom), Professor Rotwood (Paul Rugg), Lady Tremaine (Susan Blakeslee), Drizella Tremaine (Russi Taylor), Anastasia Tremaine (Tress MacNeille), Krudsky (Wayne Knight), Myrtle Edmonds (Liliana Mumy) the Dark Dragon (Clancy Brown), Karl "Carlton" Knave (Daniel Kash), Axel Turner (also voiced by Daniel Kash), Tess Tyler (Meaghan Martin), King Sandy (James Arnold Taylor), Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal), Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman), Bash Johnson (Dave Wittenberg), Professor Pericles (Udo Kier), Ricky Owens (Lewis Black), Bellatrix Le Strange, Lucius Malfoy (Jason Isaacs), Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (Thomas Felton), Severus Snape (Alan Rickman), Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere), Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Timothy Matheson), William Stryker (Brian Cox), Rip Van Winkle (Kari Wahlgren), Prince Hans (Santino Fontana), Henry Wu (B.D. Wong), Victor Hoskins (Vincent D'Onofrio), and Bananas B. (Adam Wylie) were so eager to gain possession of it. Some time after this, Bradley Morton was murdered by Sunset Shimmer's cronies Snips and Snails respectively. As no details are revealed in the film, it is unclear when or why this murdering occurred. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Since the disappearance of his rival, Bradley Morton had been leading a dull and boring life. That all changed one day when he received a phone call from Lucas Lee (Christopher Evans). Several days later, the two met again after having been apart for six years. However, upon seeing his rival's face, Lucas Lee immediately opened fire, with Bradley Morton returning the favor. The ensuing gun battle lasted for days. Both sides failed to land an offensive blow and it was decided they would settle things at Canterlot High. Bradley Morton vowed to destroy his rival once and for all. Prologue description Bradley Morton. A greedy, spoiled, and selfish teenage boy who has always fought with his rival Lucas Lee. Lucas Lee vanished a few years ago and Bradley Morton felt something missing in his life. Then, he got a phone call from Lucas Lee. Bradley Morton met Lucas Lee a few days later and the moment Lucas Lee saw his rival, shots were fired. The ensuing clash lasted for many days. In the end, they decide to calm things in the Canterlot High. Bradley Morton said negatively, "That bastard! This time, he's dead!". Epilogue description After being inspired by their fierce rivalry, an unnamed movie director insists on casting them in an upcoming movie. "With that bastard?!". Despite his hatred for his rival, Bradley Morton knows that this is a chance he can't pass up. Ending description Bradley Morton and Lucas Lee are hired to take part in a movie. The fight in a castle's rooftop with swords. In the end, Lucas Lee is victorious, and Bradley Morton falls to the ground. The movie director complains that they aren't following the script at all. Moments later, Lucas Lee's shirt begins to rips. As Lucas Lee tries to hold onto her shirt, Bradley Morton is shown laughing hysterically. Ending description 2 Roxanne Richter (Mae Whitman) is in the women's bathroom located at the Arizona Inn in Tucson, Arizona. She is applying lipstick when all of sudden, Bradley Morton bursts in. He attempts to kick Roxanne, but Roxanne dodges, resulting in Bradley Morton accidentally destroying, breaking, and shattering a mirror in the process. A brutal fight between them ensues, but is unseen and the force of the blows are powerful enough to destroy, break, and shatter another mirror. Roxanne emerges from the women's bathroom afterwards and walks away, victoriously and seemingly unharmed. It is then seen that she had finally succeeds in killing Bradley Morton and childishly drew all over Bradley Morton's face with her lipstick. Other appearances Comics Bradley Morton worked for Sunset Shimmer, but was later slaughtered by her when he challenge her for control of the Shimmer Financial Empire. This is the first and only time he has actually been seen, as in the film, he has only ever been mentioned. Relatives *Officer Morton (father, deceased) *Mrs. Morton (mother) Character relationships *Rose - His ex-girlfriend. *Jake Long - His rival and nemesis. *Sunset Shimmer - He was killed by Sunset Shimmer's cronies Snips and Snails. *Lucas Lee - Defeated by him and is forced to work for him prior to Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. *Tess Tyler - He stole her diamond amulet and used it to unleashed the thirteen-tailed beast. He also held Tess Tyler's parents hostage and later slaughtered them in cold blood with no remorse. He later kidnapped, tortured, raped, and killed her prior to Alvin and the Chipmunks: Welcome to Camp Full Moon. *Jake "Jacob" Long - He stole his dragon amulet and used it to summoned the Dark Dragon (Clancy Brown). He also held Jake Long's family hostage and later murdered them in cold blood without showing any remorse. He later kidnapped him prior to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Theodore Seville - His opponent in the anime opening of Equestria Girls: The Curious Case of Jake Long. Trivia *In Scott Pilgrim: The Ruby Dust Rebellion, Bradley "Brad" Morton's dossier is briefly seen when Lucas Lee (Christopher Evans) opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Characters Category:Humans